


Raver's Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're in love with me tonight, we'll rave right through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raver's Fantasy

The dance hall was cramped, crowded; filled to the brim with writhing bodies absorbed in the infectious, pulsating music. Strobe lights bounce and fly off the walls, icy cool smoke settles in the air like a mist, leaving you disoriented, hazy with sensation. All around there is movement, action, and life. Immediately your body moves of its' own accord, desperate to be a part of it all. You shut your eyes, getting lost in the rhythm; you shake, rock, and slither, the sounds echoing, vibrating, racing through you like adrenaline.

Eyes flutter open to stare transfixed at the bright neon of waving glow-sticks; the liquid gives off an eerie yet fascinating shine, contrasting greatly with the pure white of the strobe bulbs. A form steps toward you, moving in time with yours. A pair of eyes lock on to your own. Hazel. Half-lidded. Flinging the sticks around your neck, he pulls you in, grinding those swaying hips against yours. The heat between you both is undeniable and oh so amazing. He leans up, warm breath ghosting over the hypersensitive flesh of your ear, nibbling the lobe gently, and whispers, leaving you in a shudder-y daze.

Catching the sliding glow-stick between your teeth, you spin him around. Fingers splay across his hipbone as you press your abdomen into the small of his back. An arm swings up about your neck and shoulder, holding on tight. Bodies in sync, you dance.

 _If you're in love with me tonight, we'll rave right through the night._


End file.
